


Prompt 49: "Who Hurt You?"

by BlackAcre13



Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [7]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bar, Danny fucked up, Debbie gets hurt, Debbie is in jail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epiphany, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Bar, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Lou is angry, Lou is drinking her feelings, Lou yells at Danny, Part Two, Pre-Canon, Realization, angry gay, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: Lou tilted her head back, downing the last of her scotch with a cough.She motioned to the bar tender for another.“What’s your drink?” She asked.Lou looked up at her and frowned at her auburn hair and green eyes willing them to change.“Scotch,” she mumbled.“Oh the rocks. No twist right?” She smiled, but Lou noted that the smile was sad. Full of pity.(Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179392
Kudos: 15





	1. Version One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, I did these writing prompt asks just to stretch my muscles on Tumblr one night, but there was such a wonderfully unexpected overwhelming response to them, that I thought I would also share them over here on AO3. Feel free to request additional prompt numbers that I haven't written a response to either and I will also publish them here as part of the collection!
> 
> I saw this prompt as two different ideas, so here you have it: cooked two ways.

Lou tilted her head back, downing the last of her scotch with a cough.

She motioned to the bar tender for another.

“What’s your drink?” She asked.

Lou looked up at her and frowned at her auburn hair and green eyes willing them to change.

“Scotch,” she mumbled.

“Oh the rocks. No twist right?” She smiled, but Lou noted that the smile was sad. Full of pity.

She frowned at her thighs. She was half put together today, at least. Black blazer, band T-shirt, but joggers in lieu of slacks or leather pants. Her riding boots instead of heeled ones. To an outsider, her hair looked wavy enough but she knew it was mangled with knots and days gone by and by with no conditioner.

She threw the next drink back once the glass was slid in front of her. All at once. Numb the pain.

The bartender was back, leaning forward over the bar this time.

She frowned at Lou. “That’s your fifth drink according to your tab. Can I get you something to eat? On the house.”

Lou scoffed at the continued pity, now confirmed with the offer of free food. She waved it off, but saw the bartender scratch something out in pen and hang it on the order rope, sliding the clip east towards the kitchen.

She leaned down again and switched Lou’s glass for one with water. Lou said nothing.

“So let me get this straight. You’re here alone, looking hotter than lava in that blazer. Downing drink after drink. Not letting anyone talk or flirt with you. Staring into your scotch like it has a secret.”

“Your point?” Lou seethed.

_**“Who hurt you?”**_ She whispered.

“Doesn’t matter,” Lou hissed. But the other woman noted that she hadn’t denied it.

She studied Lou’s face for a moment before asking. “What’s their name?”

“It’s—“ Lou paused, not wanting to put Debbie even more at risk right now even though she wanted nothing more than to rip all of her belongings in half right now.

The woman waited again.

“Not important,” she muttered. “She treated me like shit. Walked out. Broke my heart. Now she’s in trouble and I can’t help her. I hate that I want to help her but I just—“

“You love her,” the bartender realized nodding her head.

“No, I don’t love De—her. It just worked. And sometimes there was more but we never—we were never—fuck.” Lou floundered, unable to admit what this stranger had realized before she had.

“You should see that look on your face,” the woman laughed, sliding a plate in front of her.

“Thanks, I’m actually starving.” Lou admitted with a small smile, picking at a fry from the plate.

“French fries, epiphanies. My pleasure.” She laughed. She gave Lou a wink and went off to help another patron.

Lou was still angry, sure. More than angry. Bitter, jealous, hurt, sad. You name if. But her heart was fluttering and her cheeks were pink. She loved Deborah Ocean. Loved Debbie. Probably always had.

She toyed with her phone in the pocket and pulled it out, bringing up Tammy’s contact number.

‘What day’s the hearing?’ She typed.

Tammy texted her the date followed by a separate text with ten questions marks.

‘I want her back’ Lou wrote, hoping that Tammy understood she was feeling a hell of a lot more.


	2. Version Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Danny is as good as dead,” Lou hissed. She put her hands on Debbie’s hips gently and kissed Debbie’s head. “Are you okay?”
> 
> “Yeah,” Debbie nodded. “Just a bit shaken but I’ll be okay.”
> 
> “Okay,” Lou nodded back. “Tell me exactly what happened.”
> 
> (Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version two!

Debbie practically tip toed into the apartment, cursing the keys for jingling so loudly as she crept passed the door and closed it quietly.

She hoped that Lou was asleep so they could mull this over in the morning. Debbie could only imagine how Lou would react now after a night of wine with Tammy while Debbie had been off…

“Debbie,” Lou spoke slowly. “Let me see your face.”

Debbie moved towards Lou reluctantly, already dreading her reaction. Lou loved her and would never hurt her, but no way in hell did anyone want to be on the receiving end of Lou’s hellfire if someone else hurt Debbie.

“I’m going to kill Danny.” She muttered through gritted teeth.

“Lou, it wasn’t his fault.” Debbie tried.

_**“Who hurt you?”**_ She spat, venom in her voice and jaw shaking.

“Croupier. Something went wrong with one of Danny’s guys.”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Lou asked, stepping closer to Debbie. She frowned at the swollen cheek and bloody lips.

“One of my arms and my tailbone. Just bruised though.”

“Danny is as good as dead,” Lou hissed. She put her hands on Debbie’s hips gently and kissed Debbie’s head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Debbie nodded. “Just a bit shaken but I’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” Lou nodded back. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

***

Now, Lou was pacing around their shitty studio apartment, absolutely seething while Debbie sat on their bed with an ice pack to her cheek. The swelling was already bad and it was sure to leave an enormous bruise. But Debbie was more concerned with Lou’s frantic state that was bordering on enraged.

Debbie watched in horror as Lou grabbed one of their phones from the coffee table and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the other end to pick up.

“Danny, you god damn asshole. How the fuck could you let this happen? She runs one job with you and she gets the shit beaten out of her. Out of all the jobs we’ve run, I have never—“

Debbie winced as Lou yelled, picturing Danny rolling his eyes but really hurting deep down that he’d put his little sister in harm’s way.

The yells and threats continued and eventually Debbie’s wincing and clenched teeth turned to light laughter and smirks as she caught Lou’s lines: “Debbie could plan a better heist than your stupid egg crap with less people” “I have more strength in my pinky finger than you do your whole body” “I’m Debbie’s right hand man, not you”—She just wished the laughs didn’t make her jaw ache.

Eventually the yelling turned into a real conversation and Danny promising to be better about looking out for Debbie even though Lou didn’t think there should ever be a next time. Eventually, she gave Danny mercy and hung up. “For now” she’d threatened.

“Come here,” Lou whispered, patting her lap. She leaned back against the arm of the couch and Debbie settled back against Lou whose one arm hooked around to hold the ice pack and the other settled in Debbie’s hair.

Debbie sighed with relief, back in Lou’s arms.

“I can’t tell you to never run a job with him again, but I’m telling you that I’m never leaving your side again.” Lou concluded.

“I like the sound of that.” Debbie smiled.

“Every step of the way, honey,” Lou grinned into Debbie’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated, as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
